Talk:Mark of Death
With this skill, Lingering Curse, Malign Intervention, and Defile Flesh, you can apparently reduce the healing benefit of skills by 123%. So would the target hurt themselves for 23% of whatever their healing spell would have healed, or what? I have a feeling it would just reduce healing by 99% or something, but my idea would be funnier.--roofle 06:37, 14 March 2006 (CST) :Percentages are multiplied, not added. — Stabber 06:40, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::Still, the result is a nice 89.3%. Would be funny to try. --theeth 18:14, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::Long ago, I remember someone testing and finding that healing reduction was capped at 66%. --68.142.14.16 18:31, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::: its 40% see Healing reduction --24.16.45.30 23:26, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::It was 66% at the time of that comment. A patch in July changed it. --Fyren 23:37, 25 December 2006 (CST) does this stack with the effects of deepwoudning from twisting fangs? Yes.Onlyashadow 09:13, 14 August 2006 (CDT) This skill is an epic failure so far..--Xenethan 20:27, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Spike? The goal of a spike is to kill before they can heal. Thus this skill is useless for it. It's quite good in pressure though. Kinda... too bad its duration is terrible compared to the recharge... --J0ttem™ 05:39, 24 April 2007 (CDT) The main problem, I think, is the energy cost. 06:08, 24 April 2007 (CDT) holy cow i've never seen this skill before in my life. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 00:54, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Buff This Skill I've never seen this skill used a single time by anyone. It needs a buff badly. Either the duration needs to be increased a lot, or the recharge needs to be dropped to at least 15 seconds. Going along with the idea that you are putting a death mark on someone, maybe it could also inflict Weakness on the target for the duration of the hex. Bottom line is this needs some kind of buff because it's not worth it as-is. I think it would definitely get some use if it was changed. - Insidious420 09:39, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Well they need to do something with it. They could make it so that it also gives them an armor penalty, make it so the caster does extra damage to them in melee, give them some health degen, or at the very least have it damage the target when the hex ends. I would think that the second or fourth idea would probably be best considering the name of the skill. Born to Mes 19:53, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :sould change it to sometheing like 5...14 seconds (0-12) target foe gains 25% less benefeit from healing, if that foe dies while under the effects of this hex you have all condtions and hees removal ov you. 5. e 1/4th 15r meh be better Lost-Blue 13:00, 21 April 2008 (UTC) NO. do not touch this skill. if it gets touched then we'll start seeing N/A's with Lingering curse, Defile Flesh and Mark of death, and just laughing it up at the fact the other team cant heal through -3 degen.-- 10:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Healing reduction doesn't stack past 40%, QQ less plz. King Neoterikos 10:43, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty sure this guy knew that. looks like he was thinking they would put each -20% on seperate guys along with Lingering Curse to get the 40% over several people. Though you can get that effect much quicker with Wounding Strike.[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 18:07, 8 June 2009 (UTC)